Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
Do You Want to Build a Snowman? is a song from the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. It is sung by Anna in 3 different ages, 5, 9 and 15. Lyrics 5-Year-Old Anna: Elsa? (knocks) Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman... 8-Year-Old Elsa: Go away, Anna. 5-Year-Old Anna: Okay, bye... 9-Year-Old Anna: (knocks) Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue I've started talking to The pictures on the walls! (Hang in there, Joan.) It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by... (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock) 15-Year-Old Anna: (knocks) '' Elsa, please I know you're in there'' People are asking where you've been They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you Just let me in We only have each other It's just you and me What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff) Trivia *Before the Final script, there were minor differences. **Instead of "Just let me in," it was "Please let me in." Also, instead of "Just you and me," it was "It's just you and me." *The line "Hang in there, Joan" has been suggested to be anything but a distraction in terms of subtext: Anna is in a sense really saying, "Hang in there, Elsa." Ballad writer Leonard Cohen described Joan of Arc as "a cold and lonesome heroine", much like Elsa. Both were accused of sorcery, and both would find fire to be their nemesis. (This is due to elemental affiliation in Elsa's case, much like the aquatic creatures who were also threatened in The Little Mermaid). *While beautifully-rendered, the painting of Joan of Arc is historically inaccurate. Joan never used a shield, and instead should have been carrying her standard: a large white banner depicting the Risen Jesus Christ flanked by angels with the words "JESUS MARIA". The standard may have been omitted to avoid any overt religious imagery. *Elsa provides a tacit answer to this song during her own number, "Let It Go", as one of the very first things she does is build a snowman. *As a child, Anna is voiced by two of the film crew's daughters: first, she is voiced by Katie Lopez, daughter of songwriters Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and then, she is voiced by Agatha Lee Monn, daughter of director Jennifer Lee. *Despite the song's cheerful title and tone in the beginning, the song is quite sad and tragic, as many sad events took place during this song, the deteriorating friendship of Elsa and Anna, their growing loneliness due to being isolated from society and each other and the death of their parents, which left them both orphaned, sad and alone. Gallery DYWBAS1.png|5-year-old Anna: Elsa? (sings) Do you want to build a snowman?|link=Anna/Gallery DYWBAS2.png|''Come on, let's go and play!|link=Anna/Gallery DYWBAS3.png|''I never see you anymore.|link=Anna/Gallery DYWBAS4.png|''Come out the door. It's like you've gone away.'' DYWBAS5.png|(5-year-old Anna playing with her dolls of herself and Elsa) We used to be best buddies. And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman. 8-year old Elsa: Go away, Anna. Anna: Okay, bye.|link=Anna/Gallery DYWBAS6.png|9-year-old Anna: Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?|link=Anna/Gallery DYWBAS7.png|''I think some company is overdue.|link=Anna/Gallery DYWBAS8.png|''I started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there, Joan.|link=Anna/Gallery DYWBAS9.png|''It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by.|link=Anna/Gallery DYWBAS10.png|Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock|link=Anna/Gallery Annafuneraldressr.jpg|15-year-old Anna: Elsa? ''Please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage. And I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?|link=Anna/Gallery 2013-12-03 08.52.03 pm.png|''Do you want to build a snowman?''|link=Anna/Gallery Category:Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Disney Princess Songs